ILYI 3: Terror macabro en Danville Adelantos
by Terry Wolles
Summary: Este es el primer adelanto en exclusiva de mi próxima historia, un fanfic con momentos que ablandan el corazón, misterio y por encima de todo, MUCHO terror.  Estreno: 2012. Segundo adelanto subido!
1. Primer adelanto

Mi próximo fanfic: Adelanto exclusivo

**Disclaimer (Provisional): Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a: Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh, Gosho Aoyama, KicksterAsh y PuffedWarrior.**

La noche era tranquila y fresca en Danville. Toda la gente dormía plácidamente en sus casas después de un largo y agotador día. ¿He dicho toda la gente? No. Había un chico de 12 años que no podía dormir. Ese chico era Phineas. El pelirrojo no paraba de dar vueltas a su dormitorio pensando en la escalofriante nota que había recibido. Era una nota escrita con sangre que decía lo siguiente:

'Prepárate para sucumbir ante tu peor pesadilla. Atte. I.I.'

Por otro lado, el chico se sentía triste al recordar la conversación con su madre sobre Francis, su verdadero padre. Y todavía se sentía peor teniendo en cuenta la carta que le había escrito a su padre, especificando que como le iba en el cielo, y todos los dibujos que había hecho de él cuando era pequeño, todos con aureola y alas. Entonces, se oyó una voz algo distorsionada y misteriosa.

-Phineas, ¿estás despierto? Cambio.

Era Isabella, que le estaba hablando a su novio a través de un walkie-talkie. Phineas tomó el aparato de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurre Isabella? Cambio.

-No quisiera alarmarte, pero hace ya un buen rato que hay alguien observando tu habitación desde la calle. Cambio.

El pelirrojo se puso muy nervioso. Se acercó a la ventana, movió las cortinas unos centímetros con mucho cuidado y vio a la persona que lo estaba 'espiando'. Era un hombre alto, con pantalones vaqueros, camiseta de manga corta de color rojo y una gorra también roja. El hombre, al ver que lo habían descubierto, salió corriendo hasta perderse por el horizonte.

A la mañana siguiente, Phineas fue al jardín para dar de comer a Perry cuando se encontró una sorpresa de lo más desagradable. El grito que pegó el pelirrojo fácilmente podría haberlo escuchado un pingüino en la Antártida. Candace, Ferb, Linda y Lawrence salieron rápidamente para ver qué había ocurrido. Una vez allí, la escena no podía ser más horrorosa. El ornitorrinco había sido atacado con algún objeto afilado y punzante. Perry tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo, algunos se podían apreciar que eran muy profundos. El ornitorrinco, afortunadamente, seguía vivo pero estaba en MUY mal estado. Phineas había quedado horrorizado y traumatizado.

-Perry… ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- se preguntaba el chico llorando.

En ese momento, Phineas vio un papel al lado de Perry. Al mirarlo, el pelirrojo se quedó petrificado. Era el número uno escrito con sangre. Fuera quien fuera el culpable, era la misma persona que le dejó la otra nota. Entonces, la cara de Phineas cambió. De horror a rabia. Y es que, detrás de la valla de madera, se encontraba el tipo que le había estado espiando la noche anterior. Phineas no pudo contener la ira y se lanzó sobre él. El hombre se sacó a Phineas de encima rápidamente y salió corriendo, pero el pelirrojo le perseguía. Candace y Linda se fueron detrás de Phineas para intentar pararle.

El hombre estaba atrapado en un callejón sin salida y tenía a Phineas delante de sus narices.

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¿Por qué le has hecho esto a Perry?- le preguntó el pelirrojo muy enfadado.

-¡Espera! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo no lo hice!- trató de defenderse aquel hombre.

-¡Phineas, por favor, no lo hagas!- le suplicaba Candace, con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver a su hermanito así.

Phineas hizo caso omiso de lo que le decía su hermana y se lanzó sobre aquel hombre, quitándole la gorra. Entonces, el pelirrojo se llevó una sorpresa de las fuertes. Aquel hombre era idéntico a él, salvo por las gafas que llevaba y que su pelo era de un color más rojizo que el de Phineas. Ni él, ni Candace ni Linda daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo. Pero la madre de los dos hermanos parecía la más sorprendida. Se acercó a aquel hombre lentamente.

-Linda…- dijo el hombre misterioso.

En ese momento, Linda se quedó parada, no se lo podía creer.

-Fr… ¿Francis? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó la mujer, que tenía la voz quebrada.

Candace y Phineas se sorprendieron un montón.

-Esto no puede ser…- decía Candace casi llorando.

-Entonces, esto significa que…

Phineas no podía acabar la frase de la emoción. Con lágrimas en sus ojos miró a aquel hombre, se sonrió y con la voz muy quebrada, le hizo la pregunta que estaba esperando hacer:

-¿Papá?

**Próximamente, estreno en Fanfiction y DeviantArt.**


	2. Segundo adelanto

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo se encuentran?

Sí, lo sé. Llevo **DOS MESES **sin pasarme por aquí, lo siento mucho pero es que el instituto me tiene muy ocupado.

Bueno, vamos al tema. Este es el segundo adelanto de este fic que verá la luz en 2012. Como pudisteis leer en el anterior adelanto, tenemos en esta aventura al padre biológico de Phineas (personaje creado por KicsterAsh), pero también una 'mala bestia' que ha rajado a Perry de arriba abajo. Pues bien, me gustaría que adivinaran de qué personaje se trata.

Sólo diré… que lleva un lacito en la cabeza, y diré un nombre… PuffedWarrior.

Para mí que esto es demasiado fácil para ustedes. Por cierto, en el fanfic aparecerán Marie y Thomas, y habrá un breve cameo de Conan Edogawa y Ran Mouri. (Hablando de ellos, el capítulo segundo de **El diamante negro** lo podrán encontrar en la web dentro de unas dos semanas, durante el puente de la Purísima)

Pues bien, eso es todo. ¡Nos vemos!

**Dani is out, peace and carpe diem!**


End file.
